


Solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, and a lot of angst, rlly mucho angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pero mi vida,<br/>Yo nunca podré olvidarte<br/>Y solo el viento sabe<br/>Lo que has sufrido por amarme<br/>Hay tantas cosas,<br/>Que nunca te dije en vida<br/>Que eres todo cuanto amo<br/>Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Latidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero mi vida,  
> Yo nunca podré olvidarte  
> Y solo el viento sabe  
> Lo que has sufrido por amarme  
> Hay tantas cosas,  
> Que nunca te dije en vida  
> Que eres todo cuanto amo  
> Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un courferre basado en la letra de la canción ''Desde mi cielo'', de Mägo de Oz, así que leedlo ateniéndoos a las consecuencias. Quién avisa no es traidor. Hala, agur.

El muchacho se estira en su cama, como si de un gato se tratase. Se incorpora y busca sus pantalones, para luego dirigirse a la cocina, desenredándose los rizos con una mano y rascándose la barriga desnuda con la otra. Sonríe al ver a Combeferre haciendo tortitas, y se acerca a él, por la espalda. 

-Booh- dice, con una sonrisa plena, abrazándolo. Combeferre lleva su mano libre sobre una de las de Courfeyrac, y este apoya la barbilla en su hombro, aunque al ser más bajito que el otro, tiene que recurrir a ponerse de puntillas. -¿Preparando el desayuno de los campeones?-

-Ajá- responde el muchacho, depositando una tortita sobre la montaña ya hecha.

-¿No hay demasiadas? ¿Me querrás si me pongo gordo?- 

-Bobo, te quiero como estás, te querría con kilos de más, e igualmente con kilos de menos- Courfeyrac sonríe con amplitud y besa su hombro. -¿Vamos a la mesa?- El más pequeño asiente, soltándolo y se dirige a la mencionada mesa, seguido de Combeferre, que ha puesto el plato de tortitas en una bandeja, con zumo de naranja y un bote de sirope de chocolate. Se sientan el uno frente al otro, como todas las mañanas desde que viven juntos. Courfeyrac se sirve cuatro o cinco tortitas, y le echa un enorme chorreón de chocolate. Combeferre le sonríe. -Luego te me quejaras- El moreno le saca la lengua, y luego se mete un trozo enorme del desayuno en la boca.

-Eftan fiquifimas- Combeferre hace un gesto de resignación.

-Courf ¿Qué te tengo de dicho de hablar con la boca llena?- Courfeyrac sonríe abiertamente, con manchas de chocolate por todas partes. -Eres peor que un niño pequeño- ríe el más mayor, y comienza a comer, con mucha más sobriedad que su pareja. Siguen comiendo. Hablan de como les ha ido la semana, ya que se ven bastante poco. Combeferre está todo el día en el hospital, y Courfeyrac... Bueno, Courfeyrac hace sus cosas. Terminan y se van al sofá, convirtiéndose en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, mientras ven juntos Doctor Who. Cuando el capítulo acaba, Combeferre va al servicio, y al volver, se encuentra a Courfeyrac sonriente, con su fonendoscopio al cuello. -¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿No somos un poco mayorcitos para jugar a los médicos?- el otro muchacho ríe, y espera a que su novio llegue al sofá, sentándose a su lado y cogiendo el aparato de su cuello. -No es un juguete-

-¿Por qué siempre me cortas el rollo, Ferre?- el interpelado sonríe, colocando las olivas en sus orejas, y jugando con el diafragma, para luego mirar a Courfeyrac con ternura.

-¿Puedo?- pregunta, ladeando la cabeza, y el moreno asiente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Combeferre se arrastra, hasta quedar muy pegado a él, y el muchacho coloca una pierna sobre él. Da unos golpes en la campana, para asegurarse de que está bien colocada, y la lleva al pecho de Courfeyrac, cerrando los ojos. Una sonrisa nace automáticamente en sus labios al reconocer el ruido del corazón del chico. Suena de forma rítmica, pausada. Mira fijamente a los enormes ojos verdes de su novio, y ve como estos empiezan a acercarse. A medida que los labios de Courfeyrac están más cerca de los suyos, escucha los latidos con más fuerza, más rápidos y erráticos. Después de tres años juntos, un simple beso sigue haciendo que el corazón de Courfeyrac se dispare, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, lo que no difería mucho de la realidad. Y en el momento en el que siente la textura de aquellos labios, finos, suaves y perfectos, siente también como su pulso aumenta drásticamente. El fonendoscopio desaparece en algún lugar, y Courfeyrac acaba sobre Combeferre. El sonido de besos inunda el salón. 

Ahora, la cabeza de Courfeyrac reposa sobre el pecho de Combeferre. 

-Escucho tus latidos- el mayor sonríe, acariciando el pelo del muchacho, que cierra los ojos y se adormece. Suena tan bien, es tan relajante, tan tranquilizador. -Te quiero, Ferre-

-Y yo a tí, Courf- una sonrisa surca el rostro somnoliento de Courfeyrac, y no tarda en quedarse dormido.


	2. Lágrimas.

Combeferre está sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y un periódico en las manos. Lee atento. Courfeyrac aparece en ese momento, mirando su móvil, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Enjolras te ha hablado?- pregunta, sentándose junto a él. Combeferre parpadea, y deja el periódico sobre sus rodillas, para luego alargar la mano y coger el móvil de la mesa. 

-Si- musita, leyendo el mensaje. -No puede ser cierto- Courfeyrac asiente. 

-Vamos a ir ¿No?- Combeferre duda por un instante, mirando a Courfeyrac. 

-Por supuesto- termina por decir. -Voy a cambiarme- añade, y se levanta, dirigiéndose al cuarto que ambos comparten. 

Un rato después, caminan hacía el centro. Ambos van en silencio. Aquello es algo serio. Enjolras se ha enterado de que un grupo de neonazis quiere asaltar el centro de apoyo a los inmigrantes, y eso es algo que no pueden permitir. Combeferre sabe que probablemente haya difundido la voz por medio París, pero también sabe que de esa mitad, probablemente ni un tercio acuda. No tardan en llegar, y para ese momento, ya hay una encarnizada lucha. Hay una masa de gente, que se golpea y grita. Puede ver varios contenedores por el suelo, uno de ellos en llamas. Enjolras está sobre un coche, con la cabellera rubia atada en una cola, y una sudadera de un rojo intenso. ''Provocador'' piensa Combeferre. El rubio profiere insultos a voz de grito. Ve a Bahorel, a lo lejos, dándose de leches con otros dos. Tiene la ayuda de Feuilly, por supuesto. Aquellos dos siempre van juntos, y si hay pelea de por medio, mejor. No hay equipo mejor para repartir golpes. 

-Courf, no te alejes de mi- dice Combeferre, con tono protector, y Courfeyrac sonríe. El mayor duda de que sea consciente de la gravedad de aquello. La policía está al caer, y sabe que eso va a ser a un peor. Corre, seguido de Courfeyrac, porque le agarra de la mano y tira de él, hacía donde está Jehan, que parece en apuros. Efectivamente, unos minutos después, aparece la polícia. Parece que vienen también con ganas de dar golpes. Nada raro en ellos, desde luego. Las bolas de goma comienzan a volar. 

-¡Ferre!- lo llama la voz de Feuilly. Están parapetados detrás de un coche, seguros de cualquier agresión, así que tiene que asomarse por encima. El muchacho, tan oscuro como siempre, tiene varias manchas de sangre en la cara y las manos. Al verlo, le hace gestos, indicando que necesita su ayuda.

-Quédate aquí, ahora vengo-

-No, voy contigo- 

-Aquí estás a salvo, Courf- dice, y mira a Grantaire, que también está con ellos. -No dejes que me siga-

-¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti?- Combeferre suspira y besa su frente, pero no cede, y sale corriendo en la dirección de Feuilly, que ahora está arrodillado en el suelo, junto a Bossuet. Un pelota de goma le ha dado justo en el ojo, no con la fuerza necesaria para causar daños irreparables, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Saca de su mochila el botiquín, que ha preparado minuciosamente para la ocasión. A esas cosas hay que ir prevenido. No tarda demasiado en limpiar la herida y dejarla lo mejor posible. Entonces lo siente. Siente que le falta el aire. Levanta la mirada y ve a Feuilly, pálido, quieto como una estatua, mirando a un punto justo detrás de él. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor, Combeferre, no te des la vuelta- musita, con la voz entre cortada. Combeferre se da la vuelta y siente nauseas. No le es difícil reconocer el cuerpo que yace, inerte, en el suelo. 

-NO- grita, y sale corriendo en su dirección. Siente que el mundo se para a su alrededor. No le ha hecho caso. No se ha quedado con Grantaire, donde estaba seguro. Le haseguido, ha seguido a Combeferre. Para protegerlo. Y ahora, aquel pecho en el que tantas veces dormía, se encuentra cubierto por un mar de sangre. Se arrodilla junto a él, sin frenar, haciéndose daño en las rodillas. Pero eso no le importa lo más mínimo -¿Courf? Courf, responde- suplica, apretando con fuerza la herida sangrante. Courfeyrac le devuelve la mirada. Sonríe. Combeferre siente que arden los ojos. Un segundo después, ya es tarde. No hay nada que hacer. Courfeyrac está muerto. Se abraza al cuerpo sin vida, ajeno a los gritos y golpes que lo rodean. Ya nada importa. Todo ha terminado. Los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas apagadas, ni un rastro de su eterna sonrisa. Siente como el pecho le ruge, con un sonido sordo. Se abraza con más fuerza a él y llora. Unos minutos después, y tal y como empezó, aquella pequeña guerra sin cuartel acaba. Combeferre siente que alguien intenta separarlo de Courfeyrac, pero se niega. No, no quiere separarse de él. No quiere soltarlo. Nunca. Es su Courfeyrac. Es el hombre con el que comparte su vida. Es la persona que ilumina sus días. No. Aquello no es real, es un sueño, en cualquier momento se despertará, con Courfeyrac a su lado. No, no, no. No puede ser real. NO.


	3. Silencio.

_Todo termina rápido. Lo último que recuerda es estar mirando a Combeferre, con una sonrisa tierna. Y luego la punzada. Recuerda no poder respirar. Recuerda caer al suelo. Recuerda los brazos de Combeferre, rodeándolo. Si, lo último que recuerda es haber sonreído._

 

Silencio. Es una sala teñida de colores claros, de iluminación artificial. Combeferre está sentado, con la mirada perdida. Su camisa, blanca, está teñida de rojo. Nadie dice nada. Feuilly ha intentado acercarse varias veces. Le ha ofrecido café. Le ha ofrecido té. Pero solo ha recibido silencio. No hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Ni vida. Simplemente, miran al infinito. En silencio. Un silencio sordo, un silencio terrible, doloroso.

 

_-Ferre- acaricia su mejilla. Se siente estúpido. Estúpido. Ha sido un estúpido, y por su estupidez, ahora Ferre está triste. Puede sentir su tristeza. No es una tristeza típica, como la que sientes cuando ves las noticias. No. La tristeza de Combeferre es sorda. Es muda. Es silencio. Es vacío. -Ferre, no llores cielo-_

 

Alguien irrumpe en la sala. Combeferre ni siquiera es consciente de aquello. Enjolras, junto con Bahorel y Jehan, son los únicos que han acabado detenidos. El rubio mira a todos sus amigos, y al final su mirada se posa en Combeferre. Se acerca a él, con movimientos bruscos, y se arrodilla a su lado, acariciando su mejilla.

 

-Ferre- dice, con la voz rota. Se ha enterado en comisaria de lo que ha ocurrido. Ha intentado no llorar, pero sus ojos delatan que no ha sido capaz. Se siente culpable.

 

_ Courfeyrac observa a Enjolras, y mira a Combeferre, suplicante por una reacción por su parte. No soporta ver a su Combeferre así. No es propio de él. Ahora, también siente la culpabilidad de Enjolras, y esto le provoca un nudo en el estómago. No. No quería que se sintieran culpables. No eran culpables de nada. No. No podía permitir aquello. -¡No ha sido culpa vuestra!- grita, entre lágrimas. Pero nadie le escucha. Todo es silencio. _

 

-Ferre- repite Enjolras, pero no este no reacciona. El rubio se levanta, con las mejillas totalmente coloradas, y mira a Feuilly. Este también tiene cara de haber llorado. -Feuilly- musita, a modo de suplica.

 

-No ha dicho nada desde que llegamos aquí... Fue en la ambulancia, con... con Courfeyrac, no quería soltarlo, Enj... Han tenido que arrancárselo de sus brazos- con aquellas palabras, los ojos del moreno se llenan de lágrimas y se lleva una mano a los labios. 

 

_ Más culpa. Courfeyrac se cruza de brazos, mirando a sus amigos. ¿Por qué eran tan idiotas? -No ha sido culpa vuestra- repite, ahora en un susurro, y vuelve junto a Combeferre. -Ferre, no ha sido culpa vuestra-  _

 

Enjolras estrecha entre sus brazos a Feuilly. Necesita aquel abrazo tanto como él. 

 

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

 

-A Jehan le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad cuando se ha enterado- responde Enjolras, apretando los labios. Lo han traído también al hospital, Bahorel sigue en comisaria. ¿Por aquí?- 

 

-Bossuet sigue en observación por lo del ojo, Joly y 'Taire están con él- Enjolras asiente y vuelve a mirar a Combeferre. 

 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Feuilly?- el muchacho se encoge de hombros, volviendo a sentarse. Enjolras, por su parte, vuelve a intentar acercarse a Combeferre. Pero solo recibe silencio.

 

Silencio es lo que hay cuando Combeferre llega a casa. Enjolras se ha empeñado en acompañarle, pero pronto se da cuenta de que su amigo necesita estar solo. Una vez que el rubio se va, se dedica a recorrer la casa, siempre en silencio. Está en la cocina y siente el olor de las tortitas. Escucha las risas. Ve a Courfeyrac, sobre la encimera, solo en su ropa interior, intentando molestarle mientras hace la comida. En el salón encuentra más risas. A Courfeyrac saltando en el sofá. A ellos dos besándose. Lanzándose palomitas. En su cuarto también hay risas. Y gemidos. Hay dos muchachos explorándose con curiosidad sobre un mar de sábanas calientes. Se sienta en el borde de la cama. 

 

Donde antes había risas, y ahora solo hay silencio.

 

 


	4. Desde mi cielo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que enterraron a Courfeyrac. Desde aquel día, Combeferre ha desaparecido del mapa. Se obliga a ir al trabajo. Se obliga a mantenerse ocupado. Pero al final del día, tiene que volver a casa. Aquella casa llena de recuerdos, y que ahora está vacía. Parece que lo siente. Combeferre puede escucharla llorar. La casa llora por él. Sus amigos están preocupados. Todos lloran la muerte de su amigo, pero ninguno es capaz de imaginar ni tan siquiera un ápice de lo que siente Combeferre.

 

Aquel primer beso, a escondidas, en el internado, y todos los besos que le siguieron a este.

 

Caminar de la mano, sólo observados por las estrellas parisinas.

 

El primer 'te quiero', que para Combeferre, había sido único. Porque Courfeyrac ha sido su primer y único amor. Sabe que no habrá ninguno que le iguale. El vacío que ha dejado en su corazón aquel niño de mirada traviesa y rizos rebeldes, de lengua vivaz y risa eterna. No, ese vacío jamás iba a llenarse.

 

_No soporta aquello. No, definitivamente. Ver a Combeferre así era como morir otra vez. No, definitivamente, era mucho peor que morir. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verle sonreír. No pide más. Sólo quiere que su Combeferre sea feliz. ¿Es tan difícil?_

 

-Courfeyrac- pronuncia Combeferre, en sueños. Suda, y da vueltas. Su cara está contraída en un gesto de dolor.

 

_El muchacho se sienta en la orilla de la cama, con una sonrisa triste, y acaricia sus piernas. Luego, se acuesta a su lado, y Combeferre deja de agitarse. Besa su frente y sus facciones se relajan. Aquello se repite, noche tras noche. A veces, Courfeyrac le susurra cosas al oído, cuando ve que no puede dormir. No está seguro, pero parece que le escucha, porque siempre se tranquiliza y acaba por dormirse. Aquel día, Combeferre no va a trabajar. No, definitivamente. Eso si que no lo va a tolerar. -¡COMBEFERRE!- le grita, una y otra vez. Intenta tirar de él. Le suplica que se mueva, pero este está en el sofá, sin moverse. Entonces se de da cuenta de lo que tiene en las manos. Es el fonendoscopio._

 

Combeferre no ha visto aquel fonendoscopio desde el día en que estuvo escuchando el corazón de Courfeyrac. Para el trabajo usa otro, más profesional que aquel. Cuando, esa mañana, lo ha encontrado entre los cojines del sofá, ha sentido que todo volvía a detenerse a su alrededor. Acaricia aquel objeto, como si se tratase del tesoro más preciado del mundo. Entonces pasa.

 

_Si._

 

Las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse por sus mejillas. Le queman. Siente que le queman. No ha llorado desde que le obligaron a separarse del cuerpo de Courfeyrac. Ni una lágrima.

 

_Por fin._

 

Y sin embargo, ahora las siente como una bendición. El dolor se escapa a través de ellas, aligerando el peso que carga su corazón.

 

_-Combeferre- se sienta a su lado, y apoya la barbilla en su hombro._

 

_-_ Courfeyrac- responde Combeferre, frotándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa. -Te quiero, siempre, siempre te querré-

 

_-Ferre, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, por favor, por favor, Ferre-_

 

-Nunca podré olvidarte- dice, llevando las olivas a sus oídos, y acariciando la campana, que semanas atrás había acariciado el pecho de Courfeyrac. Entonces lo siente. Siente el latido de un corazón. -Courfeyrac- levanta la mirada, buscándolo. Y entonces sonríe.

 

_Oh, dios ¿Ha sonreído? El pecho de Courfeyrac estalla de alegría. -¡Combeferre!- exclama y besa su mejilla._

 

El muchacho lo siente. Siente algo rozar su piel, y se lleva la mano a la mejilla, sin dejar de sonreír, a través de las lágrimas. -Hay tantas cosas que no pude decirte, Courfeyrac-

 

- _Las se todas, Ferre- sabe que no puede escucharlo, sabe que no tiene sentido responder. Pero le da igual. En su fuero interno, sabe que sus palabras llegan a Combeferre. -Siempre te cuidaré, siempre, desde aquí, desde mi cielo, Ferre... Siempre estaré a tu lado- dice, colocando su mano sobre la de Ferre, que sigue en su mejilla.-Sé feliz, sigue adelante, por favor, hazlo por mí-_

 

Combeferre cierra los ojos. Piensa que se está volviendo loco. Que es el dolor el que le está haciendo sentir aquello. Pero le da igual. Le da igual auto-engañarse. Courfeyrac está a su lado. Puede sentirlo. Puede sentir sus latidos. Su aroma. Oh, lo que daría por volver a escuchar su risa, sólo una vez más.

 

Al día, siguiente, Combeferre vuelve al Musain, después de casi un mes sin aparecer por allí. Se siente raro, estar allí sin Courfeyrac. No, Courfeyrac está allí. Está allí desde el momento en el que empiezan a hablar de él, recordando viejas historias. En cada recuerdo, está Courfeyrac. En cada pensamiento dirigido a él. Y en cada lágrima derramada.

 

_Courfeyrac sonríe cuando lo hace Combeferre, al aceptar la cerveza que le ofrece Bahorel. Está sentado en la barra, y mira a sus amigos. Puede sentir el eco del dolor, que nunca desaparecera por completo. Pero a él le vale con eso. Le vale con que, por un momento, vuelvan a ser felices. Se levanta y les dirige una última sonrisa. Unas más. Entonces, se va._

 

 **** _Desde mi cielo_  
Os esperare escribiendo   
No estoy solo pues me cuidan   
La libertad y la esperanza   
Yo nunca os olvidaré...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
